Different metrics may be used to estimate network performance: the metrics include throughput, Wi-Fi channel busyness ratio, packet error rate, the MCS (modulation and coding scheme) rate of the access point (AP), the received signal strength indication (RSSI) of the clients, and the like. The metrics enable system administrators to visualize network quality and its impact on users. The metrics can also serve, in part or in whole, as the components of an overall objective for different radio resource management (RRM) algorithms. However, the network performance metrics may not reflect the actual quality of the user experience of different applications.